


いとけなきもの　～Childish Things～

by mioh



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Canon Compliant, Dolls, Established Relationship, Horror, In The Dark Of Night | yoihorrorzine, M/M, 日本語, 翻訳
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:27:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25346182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mioh/pseuds/mioh
Summary: 日本から最初の荷物が届いたとき、こんなものが入っていたらいいな、と想像しながらヴィクトルはわくわくしていた。たとえば勇利が赤ちゃんの頃の写真とか、あるいはノービス時代の勇利が演じたプログラムのホームビデオ、いやひょっとすると、ジュニアのときの衣装、なんてことも。しかし開けた包みから、小さな勇利そのものが出てくるとは、さすがに思っていなかった。―― この作品は、louciferishさんによる作品Childish Thingsの日本語翻訳版です。ドキドキするイラストを添えてくださっているのは、Morgenさんです。This work is japanese translation of "Childish Things" by louciferish-san. Thank you, louciferish!
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	いとけなきもの　～Childish Things～

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Childish Things](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20595650) by [louciferish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/louciferish/pseuds/louciferish). 



> 【作者より】  
>  このお話は、YOIホラーアンソロジーのために執筆したもので、雰囲気として[「人形のロバート」](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Robert_\(doll\))の実話をモチーフにしています。興味があれば読んでみてくださいね ;)
> 
> この作品に賭けて、びっくりするようなイラストを提供してくださった[Morgenさん](https://www.instagram.com/huore.art/)、そしてこの作品のため手助けしてくださった[littorellaさん](https://twitter.com/Alli_Littorella)、そしてIn the Dark of the Night の参加者さんとサポートしてくださった皆さんに、1000回もの感謝を。さあ、いきますよ！
> 
> 【訳者より】  
>  ――この作品は、louciferishさんによる"Childish Things"の日本語翻訳版です。こころよく翻訳を許可してくださったlouciferishさん、ありがとうございます！  
> This work is japanese translation of "Childish Things" by louciferish-san, Morgen-san. Thank you so much!  
> 【2020.8.13追記】  
> 作者様より許可をいただき、日本語投稿サイト[Pixiv](https://www.pixiv.net/novel/show.php?id=13511496)へも掲載させていただきました。
> 
> 【作品タグ】  
> 年齢制限：10代以上  
> CP：勝生勇利/ヴィクトル・ニキフォロフ  
> 登場キャラクター：ヴィクトル・ニキフォロフ、勝生勇利、マッカチン  
> 追加タグ：ホラー、人形、落ちついた大人の関係、公式改変、あいまい・オープンエンディング、In the Dark of the Night（ユーリ!!!ホラーアンソロジー）

日本から最初の荷物が届いたとき、こんなものが入っていたらいいな、と想像しながらヴィクトルはわくわくしていた。たとえば勇利が赤ちゃんの頃の写真とか、あるいはノービス時代の勇利が演じたプログラムのホームビデオ、いやひょっとすると、ジュニアのときの衣装、なんてことも。しかし開けた包みから、小さな勇利そのものが出てくるとは、さすがに思っていなかった。

プラスチック製のまろい頬に、やわらかくて、小さくも頑丈なつくりの体、そしてふんわり艶のある黒い髪と、たいそうよくできていた。状況さえ違っていれば、その双眸 ―― 大きくて、命をもたぬ茶色いガラス玉が、箱から見あげてヴィクトルの顔を映していようが、それこそ本物の幼な子と勘違いしたかもしれない。

段ボールの揺りかごから抱きあげて光のもとにさらすと、ヴィクトルは人形のセーターにくっきり編まれた「Ｋ」のイニシャルを、惚れぼれと眺めた。

「こんにちは」ヴィクトルは甘く話しかけ、人形をくるりと返すと、プラスチックの手をとって、部屋の隅にいる勇利のほうへ振ってみせた。「このハンサムくんのお名前は？」

あらためていた箱から顔をあげた勇利は、ヴィクトルが抱いているものを目にしたとたん、ぽかんと口を開けた。「かつきさん」息を呑み、勇利はばたばた手をついて寄ってくると、膝をついたまま、じいっと見つめる。

人形の正式な名を聞いてヴィクトルは笑いを漏らし、勇利が目をまるくして、プラスチックのぷっくりした指にうやうやしく手をのばすのを眺めていた。

「本当に勇利にそっくりだね。オーダーメイド？」

うなずいた勇利はヴィクトルの腕から人形を取りあげて、傷がないかと、たしかめるように撫でまわした。「僕のおばあちゃんの友達がつくってくれたんだ、誕生日プレゼントに。子どもの頃はどこへでも一緒に連れていったなあ。スケートするときもだよ」と、そこで顔をしかめる。「西郡にはさんざんバカにされたけど」

「そんなことがあったから、遊ばなくなったのかい？」言いながら、ヴィクトルはもっと宝物がないか箱をあさるが、たいしたものは残っていなかった ―― 布くずや紙くずが少しばかり、あとは妙ちきりんな、頭のパーツをなくしたバービー人形。

「壊れちゃったんだって、僕は思ってたんだ」ぽつりと勇利が言って、その奇妙な言いかたにヴィクトルは顔をあげた。勇利はまだ手のなかで人形を、ためつすがめつしている。ヴィクトルの視線に気づくと手を止めて、肩をすくめた。「きっと真利姉ちゃんの冗談だったんだね。人形で遊ぶには僕は大きくなりすぎだからって」

ヴィクトルは腰をあげ、ぱん、と手についた塵を膝で払い落とすと、人形に手を差し出した。勇利に託されて、人形と一緒にゆらゆら体を揺らし、ヴィクトルはぐずる孫をあやす祖母みたいに前へうしろへステップを踏む。

「さて、かつきくん」リビングルームを見せ、おごそかに言う ―― 段ボールの山とプードルはさておき、部屋はすっきり整っている。「きみが前にいた家とはだいぶ違うけど、今はここが勇利の家だ、すなわちそれは、きみの家でもあるってことだぞ！」

ヴィクトルは人形をそっとキッチンの予備の椅子におろすと、本物の子どもみたいに姿勢をただして座らせ、両足はぶらんと椅子の下へおろしてやる。

「ようこそ、我が家へ」

そうしてしばらく人形を見つめていたが、あたたかな腕が腰にからみ、うしろからフィアンセの抱擁につつまれると、この気持ちが本当に想う相手に伝わったな、とヴィクトルも得心するのだった。

翌日の午後、ヴィクトルはずっしり重たい買い物バッグに悪戦苦闘しながらアパートメントへ帰りつき、片腕でひとまず抱え込んでから、もう片方の手でどうにか玄関の鍵を差し込んだ。ほんの少し油をさしておいた名残りか、がちゃりと鍵があき、ドアが開く。

マッカチンはいつもどおり、なかで待っていたが、そのおかしな様子にヴィクトルは動きを止めた。マッカチンは尻尾と頭をだらりと垂らして体も震え、くんくん小さく鳴いている。

「どうした？ 何かあった？」当然マッカが答えるはずもなく、ヴィクトルの胸に悪い予感が芽ばえた。勇利はどこだ？

犬の脇をすり抜けて、行きがてら買い物バッグもおろさず、リビングルームへ急いだ。

勇利はソファで、先刻ヴィクトルが出かけていったときのまま、横になっていた。黒髪が枕の上でこまやかに広がって、眠りながらも愛らしい唇が、うっすら分かたれている。腕のいっぽうで、かつき人形のふっくらした体をしっかり抱きしめる姿を見て、ほっとヴィクトルは息をついた。

悪いことなんて何もなかった、むしろこのかわいい寝姿に、自分のほうがやられてしまいそうだ。

買ってきた品をキッチンへ運び、バッグをカウンターに置くと引き返して、眠れる王子様の姿を、ぱちりとインスタグラム用におさめる。

キッチンまでついてきたマッカが、今やっと尻尾を振りはじめた。

「マッカ」ヴィクトルはやさしく、食料品をしまいながら声をかけた。「おばかさんだね。今日は勇利が一緒にお昼寝してくれないからって、やきもち焼いちゃった？」

ちょっとだけ尾を振ってプードルは応え、ヴィクトルはかがみ込んで、犬の頭を撫でてやる。

トリ胸肉の最後のパッケージを片づけていたところへ、ポケットのなかのスマートフォンが震えた。開いた画面に真利の名が表示されているのをみとめ、あれ、とヴィクトルの眉が跳ねあがる。

真利が自分にメールをよこすなんて、控えめに言ってもめずらしい。長谷津のほうで何か起きてなければいいけど、とメッセージを開く。

先ほどヴィクトルが投稿したインスタグラムのスクリーンショット画像が、メッセージの上に貼りつけられていた。

**Mari** **：それ、どうしたの？**

ん？ ああ。人形のことか。

**Victor** **：マーマが送ってくれた荷物に入ってたんだ。真利は壊れたと思い込んでたんじゃないかって、勇利が言ってたよ。**

返事を送るやいなや、手のなかのスマートフォンがまた震える。

**Mari** **： そうだよ。**

**Victor** **：？？？？**

沈黙。ヴィクトルはじっと画面を見つめ返信を待ったが、何もこない。隣室でごそごそ、勇利の起き出す気配があったので、要領を得ないメールのことなどヴィクトルはさっさと頭から閉め出した。

数時間たって、ふたりがベッドに入り、指と脚をからませ眠りについたあと、枕もとのテーブルに置いたヴィクトルのスマートフォン画面がまた、ちらちら光った。

**Mari:** **なんでもない。何か変なことがあったら連絡して。**

――

目覚ましアラームが鳴ったその週の終わり、ヴィクトルは勇利のぬくもりをもとめて、手でシーツをごそごそ探った。すでに隣の空間がひんやりとしていたのは別にめずらしくもないが、ベッドのなかで体を伸ばし、ぐりぐり首をまわせば、まだ丸くなっていたマッカチンのたしかな熱が足先にぶつかる。

身を起こせば、ぱふん、とマッカがベッドを尾で叩いて挨拶した。

「おはよう、よしよし。勇利はどこだい？」変だな、起きたらマッカがいて、勇利がいないなんて。この子はいつも先に起きた人間の後についてベッドルームを出るのに。

ヴィクトルはベッドから抜け出ると、つま先立ってもう一度、伸びあがる。コキ、とか、ポキ、とか関節がまた小さく音をたてるが、もういつものことだ。首をまわしているところへ、マッカチンもベッドから跳ねおりて、とことこ後をついてきた。

ベッドルームのドアは開いており、リビングからひそひそ、日本語で勇利の話す声が聞こえる。と、誰かが何か言い返した。なんと言ったのか聞きとるには声は低すぎ、耳ざわりでかすれていた。ぎくっとヴィクトルの足が止まり、奇怪なその声音に全身の血が凍りついた。勇利は誰を相手にしゃべっているんだろう、なぜだかわからないが、きりきりと胃の腑がむかついてくる。

ヴィクトルはバスルームに入り、じわりと広がる不安を追い払おうとした。今まで誓って、あんな声は聞いたことがないし、家族の誰かのものとも違う。無理やり説明をつけてみる。きっと勇利は、実家とスカイプ通信をするつもりで早起きしたんだな、ただそれだけだ。たぶん西郡のところの3つ子ちゃんだ。たしかアクセルが、ボイスレッスンをしたいとか言ってなかったっけ？

数分後ヴィクトルはタオルを巻いて出ると、元気いっぱいな勝生一家の挨拶に応えるべく、リビングルームへ入っていった。しかし、ボクサーとグレーのTシャツを着たままの勇利が、ただカウチでうずくまっているだけだった。勇利の目もとには黒いくまができ、一睡もしていないのか、カウチの肘掛け部分には本が立てかけられていた。人形が勇利の膝の上で、まるで子どもが寝物語を読み聞かせてもらっていたみたいに、ちょこんと座っている。

「おはよう」ヴィクトルは声をかけ、勇利の頭のてっぺんにキスを落としていきながらキッチンへ入る。「俺、長谷津との電話に出そびれちゃったかな？」

「電話って？」勇利が訊いた。

紅茶を淹れようとケトルを据えたところで、ヴィクトルはキッチンカウンターの上に勇利のノートパソコンがつないであることにふと気づいたが、昨夜自分がそこへ置いたときのままになっていた。

――

「お願いだ、勇利、どういうことなのか教えてくれ！」

「もう話したじゃないか。なんでもないって」勇利が言い放つ。声はおぼつかなく、そんな勇利のありさまにヴィクトルは胸が痛んだ。まだ一緒に暮らしはじめて数か月だが、陽のかげったリビングルームに立つ勇利が憔悴し、シーズン標準よりずっと顔色も悪く痩せ細っていることくらい、ヴィクトルにだってよくわかった。かっかした言葉とは裏腹に、勇利の瞳は焦点があわず、目もとを暗い陰が縁どっている。「つまらない言い訳しないで。銅メダルなんてヴィクトル・ニキフォロフにはふさわしくないんだって、はっきり認めればいいだろ」

「勇利、本心からそう言ってるわけじゃないんだろう！」もちろんメダル獲得は素晴らしかった。勇利はじつに想像を超える戦いぶりをみせたが、しかし表彰台に立ってもなお、ヴィクトルの目には勇利の弱々しく気だるげな演技の印象が、どうしても拭えなかった。

答えもなく、勇利はベッドルームに駆け込んで、中からドアを閉めてしまった。マッカがびりびりした喧嘩の空気に不安がって、くうんと鳴く。深呼吸し、ヴィクトルは体の緊張を鎮めるべくつとめてから、膝をついて犬の頭をくしゃくしゃ撫でてやった。

「心配しないで、いい子だ」と、ささやきかける。「ちゃんと仲なおりするから、ね？」マッカは尻尾をぱたぱた2度振って応え、それをヴィクトルは幸先のいいしるしと考えることにした。

立ちあがり、彼は勇利を追ってベッドルームに入った。

愛する勇利はベッドのかたわらに立ち、入ってきたヴィクトルが近づいて、そうっと細い腰を腕でつつんだときも、ぷいと顔を背けていた。勇利は黙って身をこわばらせはしたが押しのけることはなく、なのでヴィクトルも間合いを詰めて、勇利の肩口に顔をうずめた。

「喧嘩はしたくないんだ」つぶやいて、勇利の髪の生え際からうなじにかけて、唇で撫でていく。「心配なんだ、この頃ずっと、起きたらもう勇利がベッドにいないことが多いから。俺は勇利に気持ちよく過ごしてほしいと思ってるよ、コーチとしてだけじゃなく、おまえのフィアンセとしてもだ」

ヴィクトルの顎下で勇利が肩の緊張をとき、彼は振り返って、ヴィクトルの高鳴る胸に手を添えた。ベッドルームの灯りのもと勇利の顔はまだやつれていたが、はじらう微笑みが口の端を飾り、ヴィクトルと視線を交わした瞳に、いつもの輝きがほのかに宿る。「わかってる」ささやいて、ちょっと背をのばすと残りの言葉をヴィクトルの唇に封じた。「わかってるよ。ごめんなさい」

話すべきことはたくさんある。何ひとつ解決していないが、ヴィクトルはあえなく我を忘れ、勇利の唇の誘惑に屈して壁に背を押しつけられると、熱を帯びたふたつの体が結びついた。

目をしばたたかせ、ヴィクトルは腕に抱いたエロスにとらわれていく。勇利の肩越しに、人形のかつきが、ベッド上の枕にもたれているのが目に入った。ガラス玉の目が夕陽を映じて燃えていた。と、勇利の唇がヴィクトルの喉もとを探りあて、そうして彼はふたたび紡ぐ言葉を失っていった。

――

次の朝ヴィクトルが目覚めると、大窓から届くあたたかな日の光がシーツの上にこぼれていた。伸びをすると、手が勇利の絹ごこちの背に触れて、うれしい驚きをおぼえる。ようやく、彼の最愛は安らかに眠れるようになったのだ。

昨夜の諍いのこともあるし、今ここで勇利を腕にくるみ込んで、フィアンセを幸福なキスで起こしてやりたくてたまらないくらいだが、勇利を休ませてやらねばならないことも承知だ。ひとまずここは我慢して、布団をずらさないよう気をつけながら、そろりとベッドから出た。椅子の背に掛けてあったバスローブをつかみ、肩から引っ掛ける。

奇妙な物音がして、ヴィクトルは手を止め、耳をすませた。ベッドからまた、ささやきとも、すすり泣きともとれぬ低い音が聞こえてくる。緊張がはしり、ぱっとヴィクトルは勇利を振り向いた。

眠りながらも、勇利は安らいでなんかいなかった。ぎゅっと眉を寄せ、痛みに苦悶するように顔が歪んでいる。かつき人形がその腕のなかにおさまり、色づけされたプラスチックの頬が、うなされる勇利の耳に、ぴたりとくっついていた。

考えるより先に体が動いて、ヴィクトルは勇利から人形を取りあげようと手をのばした。勇利の腕をどけると、恋人は身じろぎし、もごもご何かをつぶやいたが、目は覚まさず、ヴィクトルはゆっくりと人形を自由の身にした。

勇利の顔つきが晴れ、眉間のしわも消えてまた眠りに入り込んでいったので、ヴィクトルは微笑んだ。今の勇利には休息が必要だ。

ヴィクトルは手にぶらさげた人形を見おろした。衝動的に、彼はクローゼットを開けて人形をなかへ放り込んだ。やわらかな体が、ぐにゃりと暗がりでくずおれるのを見届けて戸を閉め、バスルームに直行して今日の支度にかかった。

リンクに着いてしまえば、はやばやと朝の気がかりは溶けて消え、そのかわり4回転のコンビネーションや、ユリオの最新の、鬼のようなフリースケーティングが考えを占める。休憩中、ジムに寄っていく、と勇利からメールがきて、一晩ぐっすり眠ったおかげで気分もよくなったんだな、とヴィクトルも気が楽になった。

鼻歌をうたいながら玄関ドアに鍵を差し込む。帰る道すがら頭のなかで流れる音楽は、甘く軽やかに、そして流れるように来季のショートプログラム候補曲の調べにうつっていく ―― テーマは、変わらぬ愛のぬくもりだ。

ドアが開いて、ヴィクトルはその場に凍りついた。担いでいたバッグが、どさりと床に落ちる。

アパートメントのなかが荒らされていた。

大量の白い綿が雪のかたまりみたいに床にぶちまけられ、ざっくり大きく切り裂かれたカウチのカバーからこぼれ出ている。割れたガラスに日の光が反射してぎらつき、その破片は本棚に立てていたヴィクトルと勇利の写真フレームが、落ちて砕けたものだった。

マッカの、ソファの下で震える後ろ足だけがここから見え、唸り声に泣き声が混じったような乱れた音がごろごろと、廊下をわたって聞こえてくる。ヴィクトルは割れたガラスを踏まないよう、足もとに気をつけながらリビングへ入った。手をのばしてマッカのお尻に触れ、やさしく声をかけるが、手の下で愛犬はたじろぐだけだった。

「マッカ、いい子だね、おまえをぶったりしないよ」ささやきかけて、やわらかな毛を撫でる。「大丈夫だよ。出ておいで」顔をあげ、そこかしこの惨状を見渡して溜め息をついた。なんだってこの子は、ここまでやらかしたんだろうな、いやそれより ―― なぜだ？

犬が物陰から出てこようとしないので、ヴィクトルも心配になってきた。ガラスで怪我とかしてないか？ 立ちあがり、堅木張りの床に血だまりができていないか、目をはしらせる。しかし血ではなく、こちらをまっすぐ見つめている、茶色いガラス玉でできた人形の目と、視線がかちあった。

かつきが、糸の切れた操り人形みたいにカウチの上に転がって、すぐ横のクッションには、ぎらりと刃を開いたハサミがのっていた。

――

震える手で3杯目のウォッカをグラスにそそぎ、ヴィクトルはキッチンの時計をたしかめた。午前1時。そろそろか。ベッドルームの様子をうかがえば勇利はとうに眠り、ここから届く光が、腕に抱かれた人形のガラスの目に、きらりと反射した。

真利は2度鳴らさぬうちに電話に出たが、声は遠く途切れがちだった。「何があった？」

「俺は頭がおかしくなってるのかも」ヴィクトルは言った。「うまく説明できない、だけどどれをとっても …… 声とか、あとマッカ、それにハサミもだ、そして勇利まで ――」

「あんたはおかしくなっちゃいないよ。あんたが何を見た、何を聞いたとしてもね」真利はかるく舌打ちし、つづいて沈黙のうちに、深く息を吐いた。「これが最初じゃないの。お母さんがあのバカ人形をあげてから、勇利は変わった」

両足がもはや体を支えきれなくなり、がくりとヴィクトルはカウチに沈み込んだ。「俺はどうすれば？」

「どうも、埋めるのは駄目みたいだね」ぼそっと真利がつぶやいた。「それじゃ足りない。燃やすのか、バラバラにすればいいのか、私もよくわからないんだ。うちの両親は鍵をかけて物置にしまったけど、次の日にはまた勇利のベッドの上にあった。私は庭に埋めた。今度こそ、確実にそいつを壊さなきゃならないよ」

――

ヴィクトルが星を見ようと空を仰ぐと、ひらひら雪があたりを舞い、なぜ俺はこんなところに迷い込んでしまったんだろうな、と彼は己に問いかけた。凍りついたネヴァ河のほとりに立ち、いっぽうの手にはハンマーを、そしてもういっぽうには、あの人形をぶらさげていた。

人形を地面に落とすと、ごろりと背中から着地し、その命をもたぬ黒いまなこが、そばに佇む街灯の淡い光を呑み込んだ。彼はハンマーを振りあげて、見た。心の隅で、自分が怯んでしまうような何かが起きてくれるんじゃないかと、あてにしていた ―― 何か、自分が狂っているのではなく、この一見無垢な子どもの玩具が、邪悪な意思を秘めているんじゃないかという、しるしを。

人形はただ、見ていた。

氷晶が人形の黒髪を覆いはじめ、セーターに編まれたＫの文字を横切るひだに降りつもり、そして遠く心に浮かんでくる。粗いビデオ映像のなか、温泉宿の雪景色の庭へとことこ出ていって、ためらいがちに氷の上にはじめての一歩を踏み出す、小さな勇利。

ヴィクトルはハンマーをおろした。できなかった。かたどって丁寧に色をほどこして、自分の最愛そっくりにつくった顔を潰すなんて、できない。

くぐもった叫びをあげて、彼はハンマーを足もとの凍てついた河のおもてに振りおろした。膝をつき、いくつもの氷塊に変わるまで叩き割り、寒さで蒼白になった指で、ひきはがした。

氷がひび割れて足下で唸りをあげ、ヴィクトルはふらつきながら岸へ後ずさった。かつきの頭は、いま一度ヴィクトルが持ちあげると、かくんと仰けぞった。その顔をもう見るまいと、目をかたく閉じて人形を水のなかへ押し込み、それが氷の下にもぐり、ネヴァ河の流れにのせられていくまで、ただただ押し込んだ。

最後にうしろを振り向くと、河に運ばれていく人形のセーターの黄色だけが、ぼんやり浮かんで見えた。

ヴィクトルは足早にその場を離れ、かちかちと歯の根が合わなくなってはいたものの、まっすぐ家路につく心の用意はまだなかった。両手をマフラーに突っ込んで、光あふれる街の通りをとりとめなく歩きながら、この頭に憑りついた影を、ふるさとの美しい夜景が払ってくれることを願った。3度その界隈をぐるぐる歩いたところで、この闇を癒してくれるのは勇利と分かちあうベッドのぬくもりだけだ、と思いいたる。

アパートメントはまだ暗く、かりそめの払暁が窓の端に射しはじめた頃、ヴィクトルは忍び足でなかへ入っていった。ベッドルームには、布団にくるまった勇利の姿かたちがあり、ベッドの片隅でヴィクトルに背を向けて、眠っていた。

その光景に安堵して、息をほどいた。明日になって人形がどこへいったか訊かれるのは気楽なものじゃない、でも俺の勇利を守ったんだ。もう大丈夫。

安らいでいる勇利はあまりにも魅惑的だ。起こすつもりのなかったヴィクトルだが、フィアンセの髪をやさしく撫でてやりたくて、つい我慢できず手をのばした。

触れる指の下、髪はぐっしょり濡れて、氷のように冷たかった。

（おわり）

**Author's Note:**

> 【作者より】  
>  この創作を気に入ってくださったなら、ぜひアンソロジーの他のお話も読んでみてくださいね！
> 
> 【訳者より】  
> louciferishさんによる短編 Childish Things の日本語翻訳版は、いかがでしたか？  
> この作品は「ユーリ!!!」のホラーをテーマにした二次創作アンソロジー In the Dark of the Night 用に書き下ろされたものです。
> 
> 作者louciferishさんは、AO3にて数多くの「ユーリ!!!」二次創作を発表されています（うち長編の By Chance One Turns は、[emiさん](https://twitter.com/emi_koga)による日本語翻訳版もあります）そちらもぜひ読んでみてくださいね！
> 
> 翻訳をこころよく許可してくださったlouciferishさん、素敵なイラストを描かれたMorgenさん、そして作品の翻訳にあたり下読みをしてくださったemiさん、最後まで読んでくださった皆さん、ありがとうございます！  
> 【2020.8.13追記】  
> 作者様より許可をいただき、日本語投稿サイト[Pixiv](https://www.pixiv.net/novel/show.php?id=13511496)へも掲載させていただきました。


End file.
